


start of something new

by TGSantiaga



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, it isn't really isak/chris
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga
Summary: - Как обидно, - начал Крис, вновь обращая свое внимание на Исака. – Что тебе пришлось так долго добираться сюда, а ты даже не собираешься потанцевать.Эвен приобнял Исака и поцеловал его, не отводя глаз от Криса.- Возможно, мы потанцуем позже. А сейчас мы немного заняты.Крис выгнул бровь.





	

**Author's Note:**

Музыка грохотала из колонок, яркий свет освещал комнату фиолетовым и голубым, и это усиливало сходство с клубом. Люди собрались в центре зала, уже переступив черту между танцами и неприкрытым соблазнением друг друга. Впрочем, были и те, кто сидели по углам и пытались общаться, перекрикивая музыку. А чего они хотели от вечеринки Криса Шистада, в конце концов?  
  
Исак бездумно листал записи в телефоне, намеренно не открывая сообщения, потому что он игнорировал все смски от Эскильда про Эвена, который снова остался у них в квартире прошлой ночью. Несколько минут назад Эвен ушел искать туалет, проигнорировав надувшегося Исака за то, что тот кидает его одного на этой вечеринке. Юнас должен был быть сейчас с ним, но тоже исчез полчаса назад с Крисом, чтобы заняться тем, чем они обычно занимались, когда Исак был не с ними. В последнее время это происходило все чаще, с тех пор как он стал встречаться с Эвеном. Он не специально проводил меньше времени с Юнасом: они по-прежнему проводили большую часть дня в школе и вместе ходили на ланч. Но теперь он предпочитал проводить вечер, прячась в своей комнате за просмотром фильма с Эвеном, чем напиваться на очередной вечеринке с Юнасом.  
  
Исак начал листать галерею фотографий, на его губах появилась нежная улыбка, когда он нашел фотки его парня в домашней обстановке и те редкие совместные селфи, когда Исак не сильно сопротивлялся. Они встречались уже несколько месяцев, и для Исака это были лучшие месяцы в его жизни. Как и у каждой пары, них были свои взлеты и падения, но сейчас они постепенно упорядочили свою жизнь. Эти двое не спали отдельно друг от друга больше, чем неделю подряд, с тех пор, как стали официально встречаться. И почти каждый день после школы у них было типа свидания в кофейне.  
  
Исак подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда кто-то прижался к нему сбоку, но он подумал, что это вернулся Эвен, и облокотился на него. Его голова была в нескольких сантиметрах от плеча парня. Тут он услышал смешок от того, кто сидел рядом, и понял, что это вовсе Эвен. Вместо него был высокий парень со светлыми прядками в темных волосах, который сидел и ухмылялся.  
  
\- Я думал, мне придется приложить немного больше усилий, чем просто сесть рядом, чтобы получить _такой_ интерес с твоей стороны. Но я готов признать, что был неправ. – Крис его дразнил, и, даже не глядя на него, Исак знал, что тот усмехается.  
  
Парень был одет в обтягивающую рубашку и скинни джинсы, которые почти не оставляли простора для фантазии. Его волосы были взъерошены, как будто кто-то несколько раз зарывался в них обеими руками, и, зная Криса, скорее всего так и было. Прическа сочеталась с отметинами на шее, которые даже при таком освещении невозможно было принять за тень.  
  
Крис предполагал, что Исак смутится от его неожиданного интереса, они почти не разговаривали последние несколько месяцев, в конце концов. Но нельзя было сказать, что Крис не в курсе того, что происходит в жизни Исака, у него был особый интерес к младшему парню. Он узнал, что тот начал встречаться с кем-то третьего курса несколько месяцев назад, но до сих пор у него не было возможности поговорить с Вальтерсеном с глазу на глаз.  
  
Шистад вытянул руку и закинул на спинку дивана за Исаком, практически положив ему на плечи. Однажды Крис точно станет причиной чьей-нибудь смерти.  
  
Глаза младшего парня расширились от удивления. Ладно, было время, когда они с Крисом были близки, и Исак не мог отрицать, что было время, когда он даже запал на этого парня. Но это было давным-давно. Теперь он окончательно и бесповоротно влюблен в Эвена, и никакие его прошлые чувства не могут этого отрицать. Он подвинулся, чтобы быть подальше от Криса. Неожиданное внимание его действительно взволновало. Не то что бы он не привык к публичному проявлению чувств, но он не хотел, чтобы кто-то кроме Эвена прикасался к нему, неважно, прилюдно или нет. Крис понял намек и убрал руку, но не отодвинулся.  
  
\- Эм... Привет, Крис, - ответил Исак, оглядывая комнату в поисках своего парня. Прошло уже гораздо больше пяти минут, он что, до сих пор в туалете?  
  
\- Ищешь Эвена? – спросил хозяин вечеринки, заметив, что внимание парня переключилось с него на толпу подростков. – Он снаружи, звонит кому-то. Просил меня передать тебе, что он скоро вернется. Но ты не волнуйся, это значит, что ты можешь провести больше времени со мной.  
  
Тут Исак начал прикидывать: это все еще подколы со стороны Криса или уже флирт? Он никогда не был особенно хорош в понимании таких вещей, и никогда не видел, чтобы Крис проявлял интерес к кому-то помимо девчонок. Но, опять же, он и не проводил со старшим парнем много времени.  
  
\- Разве ты не должен следить за тем, как проходит вечеринка? Непросто следить за сотней подростков, бродящих по твоему дому.  
  
\- Ну, теоретически, должен. Но я _гораздо охотнее_ поболтаю с тобой, - ответил он с приподнятыми бровями.  
  
\- Я немного занят.  
  
\- Чем, например? Ну, кроме избегания меня, естественно. Знаешь, было время, когда я на самом деле был уверен, что ты втрескался в меня, - Исак почувствовал, как щеки заливает краской, особенно потому, что, технически, это вовсе не было ложью.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я встречаюсь с Эвеном, правда? – спросил он, прежде чем понял, насколько это тупой вопрос. Практически все об этом знали. Он не был уверен, что их выдавало. То, что они постоянно держались за руки в коридоре? Тот факт, что они садились так максимально близко друг к другу, что Исак практически сидел на коленях Эвена? Или то, что они постоянно упоминали друг друга в разговорах, неважно, насколько это было в тему, и при этом выглядели до безумия влюбленными?  
  
\- Я никому не расскажу, если ты не расскажешь, - не колеблясь, выдал Крис. Уголок его губ изогнулся в ухмылке, а брови насмешливо приподнялись. Исак уставился на парня, не зная, что ответить на его фразу. К нему никто не подкатывал с тех пор, как они с Найшеймом начали встречаться. Да и до этого было не особо много желающих.  
  
Но ему ничего не пришлось отвечать, потому что рядом с ним кто-то вежливо откашлялся. Подняв голову, он увидел, что рядом стоит его парень и смотрит на них. Неудивительно, но он не выглядел довольным от той сцены, которую увидел. Его кулаки были крепко сжаты, он возвышался над Крисом, что делало его гораздо более устрашающим, чем он был на самом деле.  
  
Эвен вовсе не был агрессивным человеком, и Исак знал, что он не начнет драку. Особенно, учитывая, что это была вечеринка, где многие люди встанут на сторону Криса, неважно, кто прав, а кто виноват. И еще потому, что Эвен не был уверен, флиртовал ли тот с его парнем, или он просто присоединился в неудачный момент разговора. И, глубоко внутри, Эвен не мог винить Криса за флирт с Исаком. Ну кто бы отказался, в конце концов?  
  
Несмотря на всю веру в Эвена, младший парень решил, что будет лучше напомнить ему, что он – его единственный.  
  
\- Хэй, Эви. Что-то ты долго, - Вальтерсен обратился к любимому мягким голосом и улыбкой, которая могла бы осветить всю комнату, такой, которой он улыбался только ему. Крис отвел взгляд, чувствуя, что это слишком интимный момент, чтобы даже ему можно было его нарушить.  
  
\- Я ведь ничего не прервал? – Спросил Эвен напрямую у Криса с ноткой агрессии в голосе.  
  
Дело было вовсе не в том, что парень не доверял Исаку, даже наоборот. Но он знал (даже если Исак постоянно отрицал это), что парень очень привлекателен, а люди не глупы и видят это, так что и он вскоре это поймет. Однако, зная это, он ничего не мог поделать с искрами ревности внутри. Особенно, когда речь шла о флирте со стороны всем известного Криса Шистада.  
  
\- Оу, вовсе нет. Мы просто болтали, и все. Не так ли, Исак? – Эвен еле вынес то, как Крис произнес имя его парня. Оно легко сорвалось с его губ, с некой фамильярностью, будто он часто произносил его имя.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
\- Как обидно, - начал Крис, вновь обращая свое внимание на Исака. – Что тебе пришлось так долго добираться сюда, а ты даже не собираешься потанцевать.  
  
Найшейм сжал челюсти, и Крис испытал особое удовольствие оттого, что вывел его из себя.  
  
Эвен приобнял Исака и поцеловал его, не отводя глаз от Криса.  
  
\- Возможно, мы потанцуем позже. А сейчас мы немного заняты.  
  
Крис выгнул бровь.  
  
\- Может быть, Исак хочет потанцевать? – Спросил он, обойдя стол и садясь с другой стороны второкурсника, который мог поклясться, что слышал низкий рык Эвена.  
  
\- Думаю, мы сегодня пас, - вежливо отказался Исак.  
  
\- Ой, да ладно, _малыш_. Давай повеселимся, - произнес шатен настолько низким голосом, что Эвен его с трудом услышал.  
  
\- Так, ладно. Бери свои вещи, Исак. Мы уходим, – Крис засмеялся над требовательным тоном Найшейма и встал, как будто собирался уйти вместе с ними. – Отъебись, Крис.  
  
\- Да я просто подъебываю тебя, Эвен. Я не хочу переспать с твоим парнем, - продолжал смеяться тот. Он перевел взгляд на Исака и позволил себе окинуть парня с ног до головы, задержавшись на губах и заставив того покраснеть. – Хотя, вообще-то… Думаю, я не могу сказать, что не хочу. Но я не буду. Он весь твой.  
  
\- Видишь, все в порядке, - прошептал Исак Эвену, жарко дыша ему в шею, достаточно тихо, чтобы Шистад его не услышал. Он еще даже не потанцевал с Эвеном, и они здесь меньше часа, так что они ни за что не уйдут отсюда. – Он просто шутит, ок?  
  
Третьекурсник неохотно сел обратно, не сводя глаз с Криса. Он положил руку на бедро Исака и так тесно к себе прижал, что тот практически сидел у парня на коленях.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь видел Юнаса?  
  
Крис ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Я видел его недавно, он был…занят, - Исак закатил глаза, и Эвен засмеялся.  
  
\- Ему постоянно приходится разбираться с нашими заморочками, а ты жалуешься, что он с кем-то трахается на вечеринке?  
  
\- Буэ, не хочу слышать о сексуальной жизни моего лучшего друга.  
  
\- Он же слышит о нашей!  
  
\- Я не виноват! Это ты не можешь держать руки при себе, когда мы зависаем с моими друзьями!  
  
Крис наблюдал за их несерьезной перепалкой и ничего не мог поделать с накатившей на него завистью. Самые близкие отношения у него были с девушкой, про которую он напоминал себе пару раз в день и заставлял себя говорить с ней. И изменял сотню раз. У него было бесчисленное множество парней и девушек на самых разных вечеринках за последние несколько лет, но никто из них не зацепил его больше, чем на пару часов. Он и не хотел быть с кем-то в отношениях, честно говоря, он и не думал, что способен на это. Но сейчас он смотрел на этих двух парней, на их расслабленные, но уверенные объятия и жесты, безобидные подначивания, и чувствовал, что ему тоже хочется настолько же доверять кому-то.  
  
\- Думаю, я оставлю вас вдвоем, - произнес он, спустя пару мгновений неловкого ощущения третьего лишнего. Он встал, и, не в силах устоять, подмигнул Исаку, затем ухмыльнулся на выдох Эвена. – Все-все, я прекратил. – Он поднял руки в сдающемся жесте и пошел прочь.  
  
Исак и Эвен сразу же вернулись к разговору, все еще глядя на парня, которого затянула толпа танцующих людей.  
  
\- Так значит, нет ни малейшего шанса, что ты меня ревнуешь, а, Эвен? – Тот фыркнул и закатил глаза. – Ну да, конечно, нет... Эви, ты выглядел, как будто собирался ему врезать!  
  
\- Он же явно с тобой флиртовал!  
  
\- Да, потому что ему нравится доставать тебя.  
  
\- И что, я должен был просто стоять и смотреть, как ты краснеешь от каждого его слова?  
  
\- Я _не_ краснел! – Воскликнул Исак с широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
\- О, еще как. Поверь мне, - младший парень фыркнул и надулся, повторяя, что он не краснел. – Все в порядке, ты прелестно выглядел.  
  
\- Обычно, слово «прелестно» не подходит для описания парня, - проворчал Исак.  
  
\- Но не в твоем случае.  
  
\- Пошли, Эви. Давай потанцуем. Может быть, даже столкнемся с Крисом! – дразнящим тоном произнес Исак, поигрывая бровями и потянув его за руку, чтобы тот встал.  
  
\- Даже шутить так не смей, Исак Вальтерсен.  
  
\- Почему нет? Я думал, ты не ревнуешь меня.  
  
\- Я тебя ненавижу.  
  
\- Правда? Я думал, это могло бы стать началом большой крепкой дружбы, разве нет? – Эвен заткнул его рот поцелуем и утянул на танцпол, не отходя ни на шаг весь оставшийся вечер.  
  
***  
  
Когда Исак проснулся, было все еще очень темно, и единственным источником света был экран его телефона, который светился уведомлением о новой смске. Он был уверен, что убьет того, кто ему написал в такой час, если это только не было вопросом жизни и смерти. Он с неохотой выбрался из рук Эвена и схватил телефон с тумбочки, зажмурившись от яркого света дисплея.  
  
_От кого: Penetrator Chris_  
_Ты должен прийти на мою следующую вечеринку. Я хочу продолжить наш разговор, который Эвен так грубо прервал. (; ___  
  
Исак зарычал и положил телефон обратно, не потрудившись ответить. Он заполз обратно в уютное тепло рук Эвена. Его жизнь просто не может быть легкой и понятной, да?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика: Фик был опубликован 8.12.2016, то есть до официального выхода 9 серии. И, судя по всему, события 9 и 10 серии не учитывались.  
> Перевод также опубликован здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5041946
> 
> Исак Вальтерсен, Эвен Бэк Найшейм – именно так зовут парней в моем понимании. 
> 
> Ссылки на профили автора:  
> Tumblr: @lilarcherbooty, Twitter: @ncahczcrny


End file.
